Akamaru’s Day Off
by WatchingYou
Summary: Akamaru has some free time and decideds to try and 'woo' some females. Will he be able to do it?


Title: Akamaru's Day Off (cause I couldn't think of anything else)  
Rated T for Pervyness, pick up lines and implied sex!

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted things mentioned in this FanFiction! TAKE THAT LAWYERS!

Notes: Okay, I didn't get much sleep last night. I've been awake since like 5:30, and no one else that's up is home (Dad/Brother are at work, Deity went to job thing-y at a summer camp, Mom and little sister are still asleep). Soooo…. I WRITE! (Also: Apparently I get inspired to write when deprived of sleep)

Listening/listened to: New Divide by Linkin Park, (7 times)  
I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace,  
The Dairy of Jane by Breaking Benjamin,  
My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne,  
Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus,  
Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas,

Other Notes: Finally! A story that focuses on the loveable little puppy! I Figure that Akamaru needs some love to! _**TAKES PLACE IN PART 1, WERE AKAMARU IS TINY!**_  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The small, mostly white dog found himself wandering the halls of the Inuzuka home on this day. Kiba had gotten hurt on a mission and was in bed. Normally, Akamaru would stick by his master by he wasn't the type to be cooped up all day. Akamaru walked outside into the front yard, not knowing what to do when he noticed something.

On the other side of the road there was a cute, female, dog with all black fur except a little white spot on her neck. She was about his size and was wearing a pink collar with a small silver ID Tag.

Excited; Akamaru walked to the other side of the road and decided to try to 'woo' the female dog. Despite the barking just sound like barking to humans (except some Inuzuka clan members), the dogs could understand each other perfectly. When Akamaru got to the other side of the road he walked over and sat himself next to the female. He was close enough to see that the name written on her ID tag was Suzu. Deciding to make his move, he lifted his paw and put it on her 'shoulder' area and said:

"Hay baby, what's a pretty girl like you doing out here alone?" with a sly grin on his face. Instead of a response, he got a paw to the face.

"Get away from me, jerk!" Suzu barked at him before getting up and running off.

"_Ouch, why didn't that work? Kiba said the same thingy to a female of his kind. Though I guess he got slapped too. Oh well, I think I'll find a different girl. After all, no one (else) can resist the Akamaru charm!" _The dog thought before getting up, grinning, and began sniffing for a female. After a few minutes, Akamaru ended up in a more populated part of town and spotted another female dog.

This one was a brindle colored girl, larger than Akamaru was, wearing a blue ribbon around her neck. She was lying down outside the entrance to a shop but wasn't asleep. Akamaru smiled and quickly walked over to the female. He ran over to her and thought of something to say before speaking.

"_What line should I use on her? Hmmmm…. OOH! I got it!"_ The dog-male thought before saying, "Know what would look good on you?"

The girl, seeing Akamaru, sat up and said "What?"

"Me!"

"…" the female was silent for a second before growling, standing up and 'pushing' Akamaru by kicking him with her hind leg. "Little perv..." She grumbled before walking inside the store. Akamaru, saddened at his second failure of the day, walked to the park.

_"Darn struck out again, oh well I'll just try again because, as they say 'Third time's the charm!"_ With that thought, Akamaru headed over to the park. He had the strange feeling he was being followed but whenever he looked around, no one was there. So he decided to ignore the feeling as he spotted another female. She was a little smaller than him, had a cream colored coat, with a purple collar with white gems on it. He quickly ran over and decided to use a pick up line he heard Kiba say.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or I should walk by again?"

"…" The female was just quiet, glaring at him before walking off. Akamaru watched as she walked off and sighed to himself.

"_Three strikes and I'm out…" _He thought, as he walked depressed back to his home. What happened next surprised him greatly.

"Let me ask you something…" He heard a voice from behind him say. He turned around to see a fawn colored female his size standing behind him.

"Sure, you can ask me a question."

"I'm trying to determine after years of therapy and lots of testing, whether or not I'm allergic to sex. Could you help?" The female said with a sly grin. Akamaru, ears perking up, was slightly shocked but all too happy to reply "Sure!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay I don't know where that ending came from. X.x! Also, all the pickup lines I used in this story I looked up online.


End file.
